


Pop Goes the Hamster

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Music, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: Sonia discovers that music can hold a great dark power indeed.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundam
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Pop Goes the Hamster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/gifts).



Watching patiently, Sonia couldn’t help but smile as she stood in the doorway. Each little Dark Deva received their daily offering of fresh greens.

“Ah, my Lady She-Cat,” Gundam removed his earbuds. “Forgive me, for I did not hear your approach.”

“What are you listening to?”

Solemnly, Gundam handed her the left bud. “Giving name to the aural ritual shall weaken the spell.”

Placing it in her ear, Sonia was greeted by the saccharine sounds of an idol singer. While it wasn’t the metal she preferred, it was certainly energetic.

“I feel the darkness growing within me as we speak!”


End file.
